Robot Wars Wiki talk:Job List
Tornado What exactly needs to be done to this article? By the "last series" I assume you mean Series 7 and I cleaned up that section quite a while ago. Is that what you meant or is there something else that needs doing? Christophee (talk) 02:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't just my page, I stress that point very much. You and RA2 are also permitted to use it - in this case, instead of creating a useless page, if a task has been done, then remove it from the Job List. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I realise that but I was just making sure I understood what that particular job meant as I didn't want to remove it unless it had actually been done. When it's clear that a job has been done I'll remove it myself. Christophee (talk) 14:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Gentleman's Agreement What exactly would this article involve? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :An explanation of the idea behind having a gentleman's agreement, and we'd list various cases where a gentleman's agreement was instated or mentioned. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Level 3 Headers? What are level 3 headers anyway? I assume you mean the battle summaries? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Headers that use three equals signs I think. The one you just created is a level 2 header. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) This is a level 3 header TG (t ' 23:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, are we to assume that this applies for Robot pages too; ie no links in level 3 headers? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:24, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :No, thats not what I meant. My point is to put the dot points into level three headers, and then remove the links. Its not that links shouldn't be in headers, its just one of my consistency points. TG (t ''' 01:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Merge? Very little that could be expanded re the Various weight classes in Extreme 1. Reccomend merge the lot. Re:Dutch Series 1 Heats For those who haven't noticed, I'm on to this. Matt(Talk) 17:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :That's good to see. Do the job well and you may be in line for some rewards. Christophee (talk) 22:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Job complete, I'll work on improving the series 2 heats at some point in the future. Matt(Talk) 09:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Second/Fourth Wars Heats Is there a reason why this section was deleted? The articles listed there still need to be expanded. Christophee (talk) 18:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I thought The Samster said he'd done it? Matt Talk to me 18:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::If he did I didn't notice it. I'll take a look. Christophee (talk) 18:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Nah, they're definitely still unfinished. Christophee (talk) 18:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Tricerabot Added its summary. Not sure if I can add much more but I think I've done well.--'' STORM II '' 18:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Good work. I may amend that section on the list to incorporate more robots. Christophee (talk) 20:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Template:Stats There appears to be some inconsistency regarding which side competitions get competitor tables and which ones don't. I think we should make it consistent across the wiki. My preference would be to include the tables for every competition that had factsheets (I think there were a few that didn't, so it wouldn't work for them). I'll be willing to add the table for all the pages that don't have it, assuming we decide to go ahead with this. Christophee (talk) 19:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :I've found this to be an inconsistency too. I believe the Celebrity Special had it while the other Series 4 specials didn't due to all the robots having different appearances in that episode, but be my guest to put the templates on the articles that lack them. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::What about Semi-Finals and Grand Finals? Do you think they should have them too? Also one-off battles like the ones in Extreme 1. Christophee (talk) 19:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Should we do the international events too? StalwartUK (talk) 15:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, every episode page will require the makeover. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Every competition that has all the stats displayed on the show should get the new template. There are some that didn't though, such as the Third World Championship, so we wouldn't be able to do it properly. Christophee (talk) 15:37, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm currently doing The First World Championship and will later do the International League Championship. StalwartUK (talk) 15:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Is there some way of creating a template for robots whose stats weren't displayed on the show for whatever reason (e.g. The Mauler and Thunderpants) so they at least get a proper table alongside the other robots. Maybe include the name, image, location and team members, and have something like statistics unkown in the gap where the rest would be. Either that or we could just use the current templates and put 'Unknown' for all the fields that weren't shown to us. Christophee (talk) 20:16, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :I think we would just put the raw template data into the article, as there's too much variety with how much we know about each robot. Mauler, for example, we know its weight, so that would require one template. Then Thunderpants, we don't, so would need another etc. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, thinking about it, that wouldn't work. Maybe a separate template in each case is the only option. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC)